


Brothers of the Requiem

by ephona



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, The Phantom Troupe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephona/pseuds/ephona





	Brothers of the Requiem

The announcement of our meeting here in Yorknew had caused such a joyful rucus amoung the member of the Troupe, I found it hard to read.  There was just too much commotion going on between the twelve that I couldn’t sit still.  The excitement in the air got me to my feet and over to the circle where they all sat discussing what to steal first and how to steal it.  Just joining the group, one of them let out a loud cheer and waved his hands around in the air.

“Dancho!  About time you decided to join the party!”

His enthusiasm never ceased to amaze me.  Even after all these years, Uvogin never seemed to tire or even exhaust a little bit.  Though he’d grown larger in stature, I could still only see the small boy I’d met running around Meteor City when I was younger and his unquenchable thirst for danger, combat and alcohol.  Chuckling, I added my own words into the conversation. “I just couldn’t sit and read when everyone was over here discussing the heist.”

“So does that mean you want to join?”

“Not tonight, Feitan.  Maybe tomorrow.  But I am your leader, you know.  I would love to know what you guys have planned.”

“Dancho, it’s going to be amazing!” Childlike joy began to shine in Uvo’s eyes as his voice boomed.  “We’re going to sneak in posing as auctioneers and shoot the living hell out of everyone in the room!  Meanwhile, some of us will go bet the shit out of the mafia scums and steal the loot.”

“I still call dibs on going to see everyone get shot to death.” Feitan piped up again.  

“And I’m assuming Franklin will be doing the shooting?”

“Of course I will be, Dancho.  No one else could do it as efficiently.”

One of the newer members, Shizuku, piped up.  “I’ll help get rid of any bodies.  Blinky’s been hungry lately, I think.”

“Hey, Uvogin! Can we go together to get the treasure?” Shalnark spoke up from the far end of the circle, looking up from his phone for just a moment. He crawled a few inches over to the large man to show him the interface on his phone. “Look at these guys!  They’re the guards apparently. I wanna see you have fun with them.”

“Huh!  Those guys, really?  Hah! Do they think they’re strong or something?”

The commotion lasted a while, Hisoka excusing himself after he realized he wasn’t going to be part of the raid like he always seemed to do.  If had to put a label on who was the most difficult of everyone, Hisoka would earn that.  They kept bombarding me, asking for my input on what we should do.  But the truth, as I told them, was that I really didn’t mind.  I just wanted to see what auctioned treasures they had to offer.  The methods didn’t matter to me at the moment.  With each new addition to the plan, I kept finding myself mesmorized by everyone’s sadistic tendencies and excitement.  What a terrifying band of misfits I had reign over.  Maybe I should be more careful what I had them do.  But, as everything was placed properly, the circle of Spiders dissipated and only the few that had agreed to go on the raid remained.  I, too, stood up to leave but passed by Uvogin on my way back to the far corner of the old building.  I ushered him away with me with nothing but a smile and a gentle hand.  And he came bounding after me like the puppy dog he was.  I had a few things I wanted to say to him.  The memories wouldn’t leave me and I felt as if maybe I should talk to him.  I didn’t know at the time what fate had in store for us.  For Uvo … 

“What is it, Dancho?  What do you need me for?”

“Nothing big.  I just wanted to talk to you in private for, um, like three minutes.” I placed a hand to my chin in thought for a little bit.  “I just … I don’t know.”

He curled his lips into a toothy grin.  “Heh, at loss for words again, Dancho?”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up.” His attitude was just so infections, I couldn’t help but giggle.  “I’ve never been the most eloquent time.”

“I dunno. You use a word like that and you could fool anyone.”

I smiled.  “Uvogin, I just wanted to thank you so much for being my friend.”

“Friend?” He paused and crouched down a bit so he could see him eye to eye.  “Chrollo, you’re more than my friend.  You’re my boss and leader.  Without you, all of us would still be stuck in that hellhole waiting for death and scavenging for food, you know.”

“I guess, yeah.  But, at the end of the day, I really can’t think of you guys as more than friends.  So… thank you for being my friend.”

He scared me at first as he scooped me up next to his bare chest with his large arm, squeezing me against him.  He nudged his sharp chin against my neck and gave it a big, sloppy kiss before pulling away, laughing heartily.

“No, Dancho.  I can’t accept being just your friend after all we’ve been through.   We’re brothers. That all right with you?”

Still caught off guard, the word enveloped my heart and overtook my mind.  Brothers.  Right.  We were more than just friends. We were a family.  

“Yes.  That’s … that’s perfect.  Brothers.  Yes.” I offered out my hand towards him and gave him a big pat on his shoulder.  “We’re brothers.”

 

* * *

 

_* **Texts recieved August 30th** *_

\- Please keep in touch with me as you go. Give me live updates, please.

\- _You got it, Dancho, my brother!_

\- And don’t do anything too reckless!

\- _Yes, Dancho!_

-Tell the others too

-How are things?

- _We might have a problem. I’m going to call you._

-Be wary.  The Mafia have mercenaries they call the Shadow Beast.  Just don’t let them catch you by surprise.

- _Shadow Beast?_

-Yes.  They’re apparently the Mafia’s secret weapon

\- _We’ll see about that!_

 

_* **Texts recieved September 1st** *_

-Uvogin?

-Uvogin, are you there?

- _Sorry, Dancho. We had some problems again._

- _Long story short, I got captured by this brat that wants us dead.  Stupid fucking Shadow Beasts_

-What?

- _One of the Beast inserted weird maggot eggs into my bloodstream._

-No what was that about someone who wants us dead?

- _He’s this blonde kid that uses chains that resctrict Nen.  He got me while I was down.  He’s part of the Nostrade family._

-That sounds dangerous. Where are you? We should regroup for the night.

- _Everyone’s on their way back to regroup. They were going to tell you._

-Where are you?

- _At some fucker’s house.  Drinking his beer.  Shal is checking the internet for something._

-Uvogin, what are you planning?

- _I’ll be fine, Chrollo_

-Uvogin, don’t be like that.

-Uvo?

-Uvogin?

-Uvo it’s been hours. Please call me now.

 

* _ **Texts recieved yesterday, September 2nd**_ *

-Uvogin, please answer.

-Uvogin, please

 

***Texts recieved today, September 3rd***

-Tonight will be for you, Uvogin.  I still hope you’re alive but I know you aren’t. One can always hope

-Look at how pathetic I am. Texting a dead man’s phone. Hoping it reaches him.

-Please listen tonight, Uvogin, my brother.  This song of requiem will be for you.


End file.
